A New Life
by ShiroAki109
Summary: Human AU. Marceline is on the run from her father with Simon. Bonnie is constantly moving houses, and yet her father is rarely home. Is there a reason for these children to live such peculiar lives? This is my first work so give it a chance? Rating is subject to change. And constructive criticism is encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fanfic I've ever put out for the public eye to see, despite being on this website for AGES. So I appreciate any and all criticism as long as it can help me write better. And thanks for giving the story a chance. Most characters may be OOC if only bc i haven't watched the show in a long time, even tho I still read the fanfics and keep up with the story. I'm also a HUGE Marceline fan :3 Oh, I'm supposed to add a disclaimer right?

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS STORY WAS MADE BECAUSE I AM OBSESSED WITH AWKWARD VAMPIRE-TURNED-DEMON-SPAWN AND BUBBLEGUM PRINCESSES.**

Aight, Here we go.

Oh, _italics_ means thoughts.

Chapter 1— Moving

"Daddy! I don't wanna go to a new house!" whined Bonnibel Bubblegum as her father began packing away her things. "Why are we even moving? Where's Mommy?" Her father sighed. "Bonnie," he started "Princess, I know you're confused but Mommy can't live with us right now. She's somewhere that will help her. And when she's done, she'll come back, okay?" PB thought about it long and hard before she gave out a long sigh. "Fiiiinnneeeee. Lemme go get my science kit first!" and with that she dashed upstairs to her room to get ready.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Simon? Are you okay?" Marceline looked at Simon with wide eyes clutching her teddy bear, Hambo. She noticed that Simon was acting all funny again, mumbling things all quiet-like and wouldn't look her in the eyes when he would talk to her. ' _I can't let her know that I'm slowly losing my mind'_ thought Simon. "Yeah Marcy, I'm great. What do you think of our new house?" The house they moved into was a modest house of 2 floors, had 2 bedrooms and a kitchen. It was a plain, normal house, which was just what Simon wanted. ' _Perhaps, if we live here, Hunson won't find us. I won't let her be hurt by him anymore._ _'_ Simon then headed towards the kitchen, and began putting together some bacon and eggs for himself and some cereal for Marceine."SIIIMMMOOOONNNNN!" Marceline's voice shattered his train of thought. "YOU GOTTA SEE THIS SIMON!" she continued yelling from a room upstairs. Simon chuckled at the youthful innocence. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He headed up the staircase, towards the smaller of the 2 bedrooms.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Daddy? Why is our new house so full of stuff?" Bonnie was super confused as to why the house was already set up perfectly. She didn't realize that someone had already moved all their stuff in for them. She pondered it for a while until she caught sight of something – or rather, some _one_ _–_ and went flying towards them. "UNCLE PEPPERMINT BUTLER!" "Hahaha" Peppermint laughed at being caught by the small 6-year old. "Why hello there Princess, how are you feeling today?" asked the man while straightening his red bow tie, and making sure his blue suit wasn't completely ruined by the young girl's enthusiasm. "Well, I'm kinda happy because we have a new house and now I can have my own room to do my science expor- expero- stuff!" The little pink-hued girl decided with a smile. "But I don't know where Mommy is." Her face fell a bit when she said this. "Daddy keeps saying she's in trouble and needs help. And I know I can help her! Do you know where Mommy is?" Peppermint Butler sighed. He couldn't just tell the poor girl that her mother was slowly dying in the city hospital, now could he? "Look princess," he ruffled his red and white striped hair. "I'm not 100% sure where your mother is, but I'm sure she's happy okay?" he smiled. "Now where is your daddy? We have to talk boring adult stuff" Bonnie looked at her Uncle Butler for a few seconds, and pointed towards the kitchen. "Daddy said he was gonna make breakfast for us." "THAT'S MATHEMATICAL! I GET TO EAT YOUR DAD'S PANCAKES!" cried out Peppermint. "With the strawberries and the nice warm butter on top and the syrup slowly cascading down the mountain." His eyes glazed over as he spoke. "Princess, go check out your room upstairs okay? I think you'll like it. And say hi to the new neighbours. I think there's a girl your age over there." Bonnie decided she would say hi later, and went upstairs to her new room.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I'd like to thank Feeby for encouraging me to continue. As this is my first story to ever be shown to anyone other than myself, I was only slightly freaking out (read: was so nervous I was snapping at everyone until I got home to check how the story was and if people thought it was okay). So thank you :D

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters being used in this chapter. The only thing that's mine is the plot. (Ugh, these things are so tedious)**

Chapter 2 – Adjusting To A New Home

"WENK!" "Gunther! You need to stop doing that! If I lose my hearing, it's going to be **your** fault." scolded the old man. "SIMOONNNNN!" Marceline yelled out once again, despite the fact that the old man was right behind her. "WENNNKKKK!" As the old man and his beloved pet argued, Marcy got more and more impatient. When she had enough, she impatiently pulled on Simon's sleeve. "Simon! It's a thingy!Lookit!" The young girl pointed towards a battle axe hanging on the wall. "Simon, can I have that?" The old man looked at the young girl like she was crazy. "MARCELINE. THAT IS A BATTLE AXE!" Marceline's eyes widened even further. "Well, what's a battle axe?" Simon looked flabbergasted."Ermmm…." He wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question. "A battle axe is… an axe that is used in battle…?" Marceline's face lit up. "OH MY GLOB THAT IS SO COOL CAN I PLEASE HAVE THAT SIMON PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" Simon gave her a bewildered look. "Uhh… Sure thing, Marcy. But only when you're older, kay?" Marceline beamed at him with a smile so bright, it rivaled the sun. "This girl is gonna be the end of me" thought Simon with a sigh and an amused shake of his head.

"RISE AND SHINE PRINCESS!" called Peppermint Butler from the kitchen. Up in her room, Bonnie was already awake and being the fashion conscious 6 year old that she was, she was looking into her closet with a blank face. There was pink everywhere. Pink as far as she could see. She pulled out a pink shirt at random and put on some pink shorts and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Bonnie!" called her dad from the table. Bonnie ran up to him and jumped onto his lap. "Daddy? Why are you in your funny suit?" she asked curiously. "Haha, I need to go somewhere today and I cant come home until late." he looked at her and smiled. "But that's okay, because Uncle Peppermint is here to look after you again!" Bonnie smile at her dad, even though she felt herself go numb a bit. She was far too used to her Daddy leaving for a long time randomly for her to get hurt anymore. She was six! She's a big girl now! "Sure thing Daddy!" she grinned even bigger. "Maybe Uncle Peppermint will let me paint his face!" Her father laughed "You do that honey. I'm going to go upstairs to finish packing." "HOLD IT" cried Peppermint's voice from the kitchen. "Who said you could paint my beautiful face?" he asked, walking in with his own mighty breakfast of toast, bacon and eggs. Bonnie giggled at the face her uncle was pulling. "Daddy said I could!" Peppermint sighed. "Last time you painted my face, it took me THREE WEEKS to wash it off!" he tried. Peppermint knew that if he didn't protest now, the young girl would have painted his face red and white the instant her father stepped out of the house.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow!" Marceline cried, while working into Simon's room with purpose. Simon nearly fell out of his chair and knocked his model castle off the table. "Wait, wait." he said while holding his hands up as to stop the girl from going into a spiel about not wanting an education. "Now tell me why you don't want to go to school tomorrow." Marcy was shocked. She thought Simon was going to absolutely chew her out for not wanting to go to the first day of school. "Uhmmm… Well… You see..." the little grey-toned girl wasn't sure exactly where to start. Simon smiled down at her kindly, urging her quietly to continue. "I don't wanna go to school tomorrow because..." she took a deep breath. "EveryonesaysIlookwierdandthenIgetsadandIdon'twanttobesad" she said in one breath. Simon looked at her, trying to figure out exactly what she said. _'Everyone says something weird and something something something be sa- Oh.'_ He realized exactly why she was so reluctant to go to school the next day. "You're scared that people are going to make fun of you because of your skin tone aren't you?" he asked as gently as he could. To her credit, little Marcy didn't burst into tears or hit him. Instead, she turned away in shame and whispered a sad little "Maybe."

Bonnie couldn't sleep. Her daddy had left a few hours ago and she just couldn't sleep. She was scared. This was a new house, and a new room. Her old room smelled like candy, but this room smelled like a storage room. She kept rolling around the bed trying to get comfortable and failing. She decided to go downstairs to get a cup of juice. _Creak_ went the floor. The small rosy girl froze. Timidly, she took another step. _Creak~_ went the floor again. Sighing deeply, the small girl stopped moving and scanned the area in front of her bedroom as best she could in the dark. _'Huh'_ she thought to herself. _'So the floor squeak. And I don't want to wake up Peppermint….'_ Bonnie continued looking around, trying to find an angle for her to get downstairs and drink some water. She took another step, but this time closer to the wall. No creak was heard. _'Oh!'_ Bonnie thought in excitement. _'The floor near the wall doesn't creak!'_ Keeping this new revelation in mind, Bonnie began making her way downstairs for a drink of water.

Inside a dark room, a man is seen casually going through a list of names. Occasionally, he would cross out a name here and there. As he reached the end of the list, he looked over the entire list. _'Huh, the names are slowly disa_ _ppearing.'_ He thought in surprise. _'Seems like people are learning how to read the fine print.'_ he thought with frown. Then his eyes came to a name. He began to grin, his face contorting in such a way that his smile resembled that of a shark's catching sight of its prey. _'_ _Oh, now THIS should be fun'_ he thought with a slightly maniacal laugh.

A/N: So yea, that's the next chapter. Ominous isn't it? Who's the creepy guy with the list of names? Why is Little MarMar and Little Peebles so cute? How exactly am I supposed to do a line break on this website? I honestly have no idea what the answers are to any of these questions :D Or that's what I'm telling y'all. Thanks again for reading this story, and stay tuned so things will get clearer. Reviews and criticism are always welcome as long as the criticism isn't something juvenile like "tHiS SuX".


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanna thank everyone that reviewed. Honestly, reviews are what keep me going. Especially now that school has started, the motivation to write has been shot into the ground. So yea, thanks guys :D You guys are the best!

 **Disclaimer: If I owned a franchise like Adventure Time, do you think I'd still be in high school? Yea, I didn't think so.**

—

 _Thump._ "OW!" came a voice from the attic. Simon sighed to himself. Marceline was hiding, refusing to go to school. "MarMar? You okay up there?" he shouted, knowing the small girl could hear him. He waited a bit, and sure enough the small girl came down from the hole in the ceiling. "But Simooonnn" she whined. "Uh tut tut" the old man tutted before she could finish her whine. "You are going to g to school young lady and you are going to get an education wether it kills me or not." The ashen skinned girl slumped onto the ground and pressed her hands against her ears. Simon groaned. Then he heard a small sniffle. _'Oh no.'_ thought the white haired man. "Hey there, MarMar. Don't cry okay?" he went up the little one and pick her up in his arms. Marcy just buried her face into his shirt. "I don't want people to make fun of me like everyone else does." she said, in a small voice. Simon sighed. Hunson sure did a number on the poor girl. Ever since her mom died, Marcy has become more and more withdrawn, putting on a fake smile whenever adults were around. "Marcy, remember what I said last night?" she lifted her face to look at him. "Uh huh." she nodded. "Even if nobody likes me, that's okay because you love me." she recited to him in a solemn voice. Then she smiled. "Okay Simon. I'll go to school." Simon grinned. He picked her up and began running to the direction of the school.

—

"Bye Peppermint!" called out Bonnibel as she ran out the door. Peppermint looked away from the pancakes on the stove. "But what about breakf—, oh glob it. BE SAFE!" The little pink-clad girl giggled as she ran out the door and began her lengthy five minute walk to school.

—

As the two young girls made their way to their first day of school at Ooo Elementary, a car was on its way to the city of Ooo, holding two rather attractive males. The driver was clad in various shades of pink, a pink dress shirt underneath a dark pink jacket, and a pair of lighter pink jeans, topped off with his dyed pink hair, which was contrasted oddly with the vehicle as the car was a sleek, glossy black colour. The passenger however, matched the car to a tee. He had long black hair that could only be described as _shaggy._ He wore a red and black plaid shirt, unbuttoned to show his grey tank top underneath. He had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and topped off the whole outfit with red loafers. From his right ear dangled a small diamond earring, and he wore black eyeliner. However, the oddest thing about this pair was not their clothing choice, nor was it how they seemed to be arguing over who should've been driving. No, the strangest thing about this duo would have to be their skin tone. The one in pink not only wore pink clothing, but he also had a slight pink undertone to his very skin. The black-haired one had a grey tint to his skin. "Dammnit Bubbs," the grey one voiced. "I can't _believe_ how slow you drive. Hunson drives quicker than you!" The pink one, so affectionately called _Bubbs_ replied with a scathing snarl "Listen well Marshall, my name is Gumball, although close friends and family may call me Bubba, and I _know_ you know that. And your father is related to you, therefore, he is insane." They grey one, or rather Marshall, shot him a dirty look. "I'll call you _Gumball_ ," he spat out, "when you stop calling that pathetic excuse for a man, my father." Bubba knew he touched upon a touchy subject, so he looked out onto the road again, avoiding eye contact with the dark haired boy. Despite the car hood being down, the air between the two men was harsh and unforgiving, almost bitter. After about 5 minutes of the stale air between them, Bubba turned towards his roommate and sighed. "Alright, I apologize. That was out of line." he looked over to the boy next to him. Marshall just continued looking out the window. The pink hued boy began to get worried. Normally Marshall would've laughed off the slight against him and would've teased him back by now. After another tense 5 minutes, Marshall _finally_ shot his friend a grin. A fake, shaky grin, but a grin all the same. "Hey, it's alright Bubba. He kinda is my father isn't he?" Gumball felt horrible. The topic of Marshall and his sister's father was taboo. He should've known better than to bring him up, no matter how annoyed he got with his best friend. But being the awkward Bubble mush that he was, he of course had no idea what to say to make the situation less awkward. After all, Marshall was the smooth and suave one of the duo. _He_ always knew what to say to make things better and less awkward. "Hey Bubbs" came the smooth voice of the grey one. "How long is it gonna take to get to Simon's?" Gumball sighed at the opportunity to make small talk and get things back to normal. "Eh, well, we made it to the city, so maybe another 15 minutes?" Marshall grinned. He couldn't wait to see his baby sister and Simon again. "How old is Marceline again?" Gumball asked as he maneuvered his way around a group of cars, no doubt containing precious families of little children on their way to their first day of school. Marshall grinned. "She's actually 8 years old now. But she wasn't exactly able to go to school the past few years, so today's her first day of school." Gumball's eye's widened. "No way!" he exclaimed. "Today's Bonnie's first day of school too!" Marshall's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "What a coincidence huh?" he said, shocked. Then he smirked. "Maybe they'll meet each other at school, and we can avoid the awkward introductions when they get home." The pink hued boy chuckled. "It'd be great if they could become friends. Then Bonnie could protect your little sister." The ebony-haired boy shot his friend an incredulous look. "Puh-lease. Marcy can take care of herself fine. If anything, I bet you before the school year ends, she'd have saved your princess's butt at least twice." Gumball looked thoughtful. "Alright Marshall. I'll take you up on that bet." Then he grinned. "But I bet _you_ that Bonnie will save your _vampire warrior's_ academic career at least twice before the school year ends." Marshall just laughed, and ruffled the carefully styled hair of the pink boy. "You got yourself a deal Bubblegum."

—

A man was seen walking around town in a smart business suit. Such sights were not uncommon in the city however, and he was unnoticed. The man however, was observing everything through his dark sunglasses. He saw an older man carrying a tiny girl in tattered clothing towards the elementary school. He saw a young girl with an abnormally rosy skin tone walking towards the very same school. And he saw the dark car holding the dark haired boy and the pink haired boy. He also saw the children playing in the streets and the teenagers running around the playground. He saw everything, but he filed all that information for use of another day. "It won't be too long now…" the man said with a chuckle. He took out his phone and flipped through his contacts until he saw the name he was looking for. Clicking on the contact, he grinned thinking how much fun he was going to have now that he's found a new plaything.


End file.
